


Friction

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hux, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo returns from an unsuccessful mission. Hux is getting tired of punishing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146427148780/hux-discovers-kylo-gets-turned-on-by-being) on [kyluxhardkinks.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope its okay! Enjoy!

Hux prides himself on having a keen eye, an astute skill in spotting things that are typically out of the ordinary, things that may interfere with the regulatory running of his ship. And currently, his sharp and observing stare is trailed on Kylo Ren, who stands tensely on the other side of Hux's desk in his large office. Kylo's maskless face is neutral, his gaze cast downwards at the floor, unwilling to look at Hux's disappointed expression.

“Another failed assignment," Hux says, flicking across the mission report on his datapad, skim reading the text, reading the descriptions of how Kylo's volatile temper had blown the cover of his assassination operation and allowed the man they'd been seeking to destroy to escape. "Any explanation at all, Ren?"

Kylo shakes his head slowly in a small and gentle movement. He doesn't look up. Hux scrunches his nose in a scowl. 

"27 casualties, reconditioning needed for a handful of troopers. Time, energy _and_ money lost because you cannot _control_ yourself." Hux stands from his chair, gloved palms flat on the desk's wooden surface as he leans forward, leering across at Kylo with a fierce stare. "Knees. _Now_."

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kylo drops to his knees, sitting back on his legs, his head bowed before his General, and Hux doesn't need to be Force-sensitive to be able to perceive Kylo's restlessness. His shoulders are drawn-in, his fingers flexing slowly as his hands rest on top of his thighs. Hux keeps his pale gaze locked on Kylo's strong body, eyeing him hungrily as he always does in these situations. He stands before Kylo with a rigid posture, his hands held behind his back. 

"It’s intolerable behaviour, Ren," Hux says, a genuine angered timbre to his clipped voice. "You're reckless. A hazardous choice of the Supreme Leader's that I will never fully understand. You're just a pitiful boy who wants to be punished." 

To Hux's delight, Kylo fails to stifle his moan and he shifts uneasily on the floor, bearing his hips down as he feels his cheeks flush. Hux smirks, looking down to the front of Kylo’s trousers where a growing bulge is visible. It’s too easy, Hux thinks, to get Kylo exactly where he wants him, to reduce the Knight to nothing more than a moaning _boy_ kneeling on the floor at Hux’s feet, ready and desperate to do whatever his General asks of him.

“I’m beginning to think that you’re disappointing me on purpose,” Hux says, looking down his nose at Kylo. “Just so you’ll get my cock as punishment. I know how _much_ you want me between your pretty lips or pinning you to my desk and fucking you until you can’t stand. Well. Not this time, Ren.”

Kylo fidgets uncomfortably on the floor, his pelvis twitching as his arousal grows at every word that Hux spits at him. His body is growing hotter by the second, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he finally looks up to lock eyes with Hux.

“Hux, I’m sorry, I won’t--”

Hux’s hand is suddenly threading itself through Kylo’s hair, yanking his head to the side, cutting off his voice in the middle of his sentence. He moans, from arousal or from pain, Hux’s isn’t sure. Either one suits him, regardless. Hux squats, his pale stare roaming around Kylo’s tense body in the same manner that a predator would eye its next meal.

“Clearly, having my cock down your throat isn’t punishment enough,” Hux says, his warm breath on Kylo’s blushing face. “The shapes of my fingers bruised into your hips obviously doesn’t prove to you that you’re nothing more than an insatiable _boy_ who needs to be taught a lesson. You’re _that_ much of a whore, Ren. You want _more,_ don’t you?”

With each sentence, Hux leans in closer to Kylo, brushing his lips against Kylo’s though never touching them, keeping his distance just enough to drive Kylo mad. The Knight struggles in Hux’s hold, trying to jut his lips outwards to kiss Hux, but Hux uses the handful of Kylo’s hair to pull him back, reining him back under his control. Kylo whimpers as he hungrily runs his tongue over his lips, his cock fighting hard against the fabric of his trousers in desperation to be touched. Hux watches the wild need grow in Kylo’s dark eyes, the need for a release, the need to be attended to. Unthreading his fingers from Kylo’s hair, Hux gives a hard shove to Kylo’s shoulder, knocking him back onto his ass. He lands uncomfortably with a grunt, shifting his legs out from underneath him to spread them wide, wanting to lessen the tightness of his trousers around his cock. Kylo leans back on his palms, open and ready for Hux to consume.

“Look at you,” Hux says, standing up from his squat and taking an intimidating step forward, his gaze locked on Kylo’s erection. “So needy. You’re a _mess,_ Ren. A ruin, wanting to be reduced down to what you truly are. A _whore.”_

With a ravenous smirk on his lips, Hux presses the heel of his boot to the base of Kylo's erection and rubs the entirety of the sole up his length. Kylo moans loudly, allowing his head to fall back for a moment before he looks up at Hux with pleading eyes.

Hux sneers. "You may start out like this, Ren, looking all innocent with those big, brown doe-eyes of yours but by the end, you're loose and dirty and _used_. Is this what you want? Is this why you keep failing me, Ren?"

"Hux..." Kylo says, and even he's surprised at how cracked and broken his voice sounds. His body feels heavy, too hot and too wet, his mind cloudy like a thick fog has settled over him. He rests his hands on the floor behind him, lifting his hips in earnest to meet Hux’s callous rubs.

Hux stares down at the writhing Knight, feeling proud of the way he’s denying Kylo what he truly wants from all of this; to be bent over Hux’s desk and fucked as rough as Hux likes, rocking the desk so the entirety of the personnel on the floor below them know that Hux _owns_ Kylo, in more ways than one. With the tip of his boot, Hux scuffs along the length of Kylo’s cock in rough movements, feeling Kylo rubbing himself against his touch, desperate for solid contact rather than the current stiff touch that Hux’s boot is providing. Shifting his weight, Kylo eases his hand towards his erection, sliding his palm along his groin eagerly, but Hux brutally kicks his hand away before even the tips of his fingers reach his cock.

" _No_. Don't you dare touch yourself," Hux orders coldly, as though he’s merely barking orders on the bridge.

Kylo whimpers at the denial.

“Please, Hux. I want you to g-get me… get me off…I need it…” Kylo’s words trail out slowly into an embarrassed whisper, and the predatory gleam returns to Hux’s pale eyes.

Hux stands still, pulling his boot away from Kylo’s achingly hard crotch.

“I’m not touching you,” Hux says, stepping back as though offended. Kylo’s expression contorts into a sad frown, disappointed. “I don’t touch _whores_ who don’t know their place. If you want to be a filthy boy then I suggest you _work_ to get yourself off.”

Hux shifts his weight, placing his right leg a little out to the side, turning his heel slightly outwards and inclining his head towards his shin. Kylo looks down at Hux’s waiting leg and back up to Hux’s face, noting his expression of impatience. Kylo swallows hard but shuffles forward regardless, feeling Hux’s sharp gaze watching his every move.

“Hux?” Kylo asks, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Go on. _Get yourself off,_ ” Hux replies, “like the animal you truly are.”

Kylo groans in arousal at the cold words as he straddles Hux’s leg until he’s practically sitting on top of the arch of Hux’s boot, pressing his cock against Hux’s leg, immediately having the urge to thrust himself against him, to create any sort of friction that will help him come. Eagerly, Kylo's body works up a subtle rhythm that brings his cock in rolling contact with Hux’s leg as he groans. He heaves his hips back and forth, getting as much contact as he can against his cock, groaning as he gyrates against Hux’s leg.

Hux closes his eyes for a moment, daring to breathe only through his nose for fear of moaning as he savours the hotness rubbing against his leg, Kylo's wetness leaking through the cloth to meet the cool material of his boots. Regardless of the layers of clothing between them, all Kylo can concentrate on is the idealistic friction that taunts him with the promise of sweet relief and he can't prevent himself from bucking harder into Hux's calf. He rolls his hips in earnest, the movement strong enough that Hux feels coaxed into grinding his leg back in tempo to Kylo's humps. 

"So desperate for it,” Hux croons. “You want it so badly, don't you, whore?"

"Mmm! Yes, General. _Please_ ," Kylo mewls in response, moving his hands from by his sides to wrap his arms around Hux’s thighs, his fingers gripping into Hux’s flesh.

"Look at me, Ren."

And Kylo obeys, looking up at Hux with a feral frenzy in his dark eyes as he continues to wildly rut against Hux's leg, desperate for a release.

"Disgusting," Hux says with a snarl, "look at how desperate you are, whore. This is what you're best at. I should forbid you from going on assignments. I should keep you locked away in here, tie you to my desk and  _use_ you whenever I please. Make you _beg_ for my attention.”

“Yes,” Kylo moans, continuing his eager thrusts, clinging onto Hux’s thigh. “Only yours, Hux. _Nngh!”_

Hux shrugs. “Then again, maybe I should keep you on the bridge. Spread you wide across the consoles and fuck you in front of all of my officers so everyone knows what the _imperious_ Kylo Ren is truly like. But you’d love that, wouldn’t you? For all to see what a whore you are, how much you moan and cry when my cock is inside you, how much you beg me to keep going until you’re covered in your own mess, until my seed is dripping from your used hole. Pathetic.”

Kylo bites his lip, burying his face into Hux’s knee, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Hux’s jodhpurs.

“Don’t hold back your moans, whore,” Hux orders, “I want to hear how desperate you are, how used you want to be, how much you get off on being told that you’re _bad.”_

Kylo does as he’s told and lifts his teeth free from his lip, allowing his hungry gasps and moans to fill the otherwise quiet space of Hux’s office. He gyrates his hips against Hux’s shin, hearing the wetness of his cock seep through his trousers and onto Hux’s knee-high boots. He thrusts hard, relishing in the feeling of friction against his shaft but craving the callous touch of Hux’s hands, the rough sensation of Hux’s cock pounding into him with the threat of making his knees give way.

“To think that _your name_ strikes fear into millions,” Hux says with a slight shake of his head, “when here you are, rutting against me like a deprived animal, imagining my cock stretching you open and fucking you until you’re screaming my name. _My name,_ Ren. And you call yourself _Master_ of the Knights of Ren. Disgusting.”

“Hux…I need--I need to come, Hux. _Please,_ ” Kylo stutters as his thrusts against Hux’s shin become more desperate. His body is burning, his mind clouded, thinking of nothing else but his impending orgasm.

Hux stares down at him. “Are you going to be good for me, Ren? Are you going to fail me again, whore?”

“I’ll be good, Hux. I’ll be _so_ good, anything you want. I’m all yours, just _please!”_ Kylo presses his sweating forehead against Hux’s knee, waiting for his General’s permission for his orgasm to take him.

Hux smirks, stiffening his leg, bracing himself for the wetness of Kylo’s climax.

“Then come for me, whore. I want to hear you.”

Kylo’s body tenses, his hips jerking involuntarily as he comes in his trousers, feeling his seed squirt onto his own stomach and cover the tops of his thighs, soaking through his pants. He cries out loudly, hugging Hux’s leg close to his chest as his climax consumes him, gyrating his hips as though he’s riding Hux’s cock, his own thighs shaking from the overwhelming pleasure that’s coursing through his pelvis. Kylo breathes heavily in moans and gasps, clinging on tightly to Hux’s leg, but Hux quickly shakes him off, pushing Kylo off of him and back onto the floor.

Through half-lidded eyes, Kylo looks up at Hux with an open mouth, trying to catch his breath back.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says, noting how Hux’s seems displeased with having traces of his come on his boots.

“No matter,” Hux says, staring down at the wet patch on the shin of his shining black boot. He looks up at Kylo and, with a slight lick of his lips, Hux absently begins palming at the front of his own trousers, a starved glint in his pale eyes. “I’m considering punishing you for this mess though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
